Butter Scotch Toffee
by LittLetriXta
Summary: When Ash is sick (has the cold, flu, ect.) who's left to take care of him? *Imaginary voice*: His Mom? LittLe~tRixta: No. Misty. *sighs*..But what if everything Misty does still doesn't help Ash? That is until Misty is let in on a small and simple story d


Butter Scotch Toffee  
  
By LittLe~tRiXta  
  
Genre: Romance.. Drama.Not really sure what its going to be. I guess we'll have to wait and see.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.. because if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing this disclaimer.  
  
A.N: Possibly a total rip off. I don't know. I ain't a critic of my own work, so you can decide for yourself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Butter Scotch Toffee (Okay, let me warn you that the first chapter starts off having nothing to do with butter, scotch (not the tape), nor toffee, but it will later. Trust me! Eheh.  
  
Chapter One  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash wiggled his toes under the soft cottony feeling of his socks and pulled his jacket closer to him. The warm feeling of chocolate coco running down his throat calmed Ash's senses and he'd almost began to feel better, almost. The poor boy couldn't even count how many times he'd sneezed that day and he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to anyways.  
  
"ACHOO!" Ash's voice echoed throughout the forest as he tousled for a tissue.  
  
Misty sighed. She luckily, hadn't caught an evil flu bug like her dark-haired, weary-eyed friend who was leaning against a stump a couple paces away, but she definitely wasn't having a great time herself either. All the hustling and bustling around to try and make Ash feel even the least bit better was a lot of work. But he obviously was too sick to do it all himself, and she knew he'd do the same for her if she were in his position.  
  
"ACHOO!!" Ash sneezed once more spilling the rest of his coco. It seemed the warm drink wasn't doing as well for Ash as Misty hoped it would, and they didn't have any medicine packed. Or maybe it was just their surroundings. It WAS below sixty degrees outside, and that definitely wouldn't help with Ash's flu. Misty winced, the wind was harsh against her face, and it was clearly not doing well on two other members of the group either. She looked down at Togepi and Pikachu tugging at the corners of Ash's blanket, struggling to keep themselves warm. She then looked over towards their campfire. It was dying out and there was no way of saving it when the wind would blow it out in a matter of seconds. There was no way they could stay out in this weather. But where could they go?  
  
Misty got an idea. She scrambled for Ash's backpack and shuffled through his belongings to try and find whatever it was she was looking for. Ash raised his head and looked towards Misty.  
  
"Misty? What are you doing?" Ash asked in a cracked voice.  
  
"Nothing Ash, don't worry." The girl replied while rubbing her bare arms and continuing on her search.  
  
  
  
"Aha!" Misty stated as she pulled out a map. She laid the map out onto the ground and used her index finger to trail the swerve lines indicating the roads they'd passed. Misty placed her finger on the point they were at and moved it along until she stopped at the key signifying the nearest Pokemon center. She frowned when she notice the distance between the lines. The Pokemon center had to be at least six or seven miles back down in the direction they had come from.  
  
No! Misty thought to herself. Now what?  
  
Misty looked back towards Ash who was bent over slightly, trying to wring out the coco from his shirt. Pikachu was beside him trying to scoop up the remains of the spilt coco back into the cup with his paw and Togepi sat by purring without a clue of what was going on.  
  
"Ash. We can't stay here any longer, or your flu will get worse." Misty said suddenly, causing the boy to stop what he was doing. Ash turned at Misty and his expression became urgent.  
  
"No, no.we c-c- ACHOO! Can't.my last b-b-badge is in the next town." Ash replied incoherently.  
  
  
  
Misty stood there taking in Ash's words expecting everything that came out of his mouth.  
  
She could have blown apart like an electrode if she hadn't any sense to keep it in.which she usually didn't. So she yelled out subconsciously.  
  
. Figures he'd say something like that! That's the way he always is, gym badges first, his own health later. She knew perfectly well how much Ash wanted, no needed that last badge, but he looked ready to shrivel up and die in the condition he was in. She just couldn't let Ash risk himself for it.  
  
"Ash, you just can't do this. It's not safe. I mean look at you. You can hardly stand up, your face is all pale, and you haven't stopped shivering for at least an hour now. I know you want to get to your badge as soon as you possibly can, I know it's just in the next town, but think about it. Do you honestly think you could battle in that condition?"  
  
Ash stopped. She was right. He looked over towards Pikachu and Togepi at the edge of his sleeping bag. They were shaking like icicles. It wouldn't be right to let Pikachu battle like that.  
  
They had no choice but to turn back. Ash sighed and looked up at Misty who was waiting, watching patiently for a response.  
  
"Okay." Ash paused. "We'll go back."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When they reached the Pokemon center, the two entered to find Nurse Joy sitting at her desk like before. She looked up and was almost taken back by the sight of Ash and Misty so soon, but she re-fixed herself and gave them both a warm smile.  
  
"Hello, again." Nurse Joy said turning toward the two. She was just about to ask them why they'd returned so suddenly, but as soon as she took one look at Ash's face she knew exactly what the problem was.  
  
"Oh dear, you poor thing. Here, sit down." Nurse Joy said directing them towards the couch. Ash plopped down with a sigh and sniffed slightly, while Misty took a seat down beside him. Togepi was safely bundled between Misty's arms and Pikachu was plunked down on the other side of Ash.  
  
"I'll be right back with some warm blankets for the both of you, and some medicine for Ash." Nurse Joy said before exiting the room. Misty smiled and Ash leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. His head was banging like crazy and he was actually thankful that he listened to Misty. If he had let his stubborn personality get the better of his they may of freezed to death out there.  
  
When Ash opened his eyes Misty was no longer sitting beside him, but instead he found her standing near the window looking out at the cold. It had already begun to snow and he watched as Misty's eyes trailed the white puffs of ice. She hadn't said a word since they reached the Pokemon Center and Ash started to resent the fact that he hadn't thanked Misty once for all she'd done to help him out. Not once had he said thank you for all the times she tried to make him feel better, the coco, the tissues, she'd even lent him her pillow for heaven's sake. But to top it off, she'd saved them from an all out blizzard that could have blown them to Africa.  
  
I'm such an ungrateful jerk. Ash thought to himself. He stood up and started to approach Misty who was still looking out the window.  
  
"Misty I-"  
  
"Here are your blankets." Nurse Joy announced upon entering the room. Ash sighed. His attempt to make amends when he wasn't even sure whether there was anything to amend was blown off by a small second interruption and he'd just have to find another time to try again.  
  
Ash and Misty quickly thanked Nurse Joy for the blankets and made their beds on the couch as their Pokemon joined them. Misty took the right side of the couch and Ash took the left while Pikachu and Togepi slept between them. Nurse Joy turned off the lights and left the room, then said goodnight and it was just the two trainers and their Pokemon.  
  
"Goodnight Misty." Ash said hesitantly. It was completely quiet except for the drowning sounds of his Pokemon's snores. But then Ash heard a stir.  
  
".Goodnight Ash." Then it was silent.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A.N: Yea I know, I know. Lame ending, but my mom's got turkey sandwiches with my name on um calling to me from the kitchen counter, so for the sake of the sandwiches I somehow had to cut this thing short. But don't worry.there is definitely a plot that's worth reading this fic. waiting for you in the end.I just have to think of it first. Eh. *Sweatdrops* Oh yea, it'll do a lot o' good to my heath if you review.okay so not really, its more of a personal benefit, but hey.  
  
Ja Ne! - LittLe~tRiXta 


End file.
